Armistice
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: The Goa’uld Prince Klorel, son of Apophis, wants his father dead and he’ll do anything to get it; even making a deal with Colonel O’Neill and the Tau’ri. But he didn’t count on having to work with Dr. Irisa Sullenger.
1. The Truce

:: _Goa'uld-Host Speech_ ::

Armistice

The Treaty of Klorel

* * *

Chapter One

The Truce

* * *

Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To Breathe again  
On my own

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a particularly boring day. At least Colonel Jack O'Neill thought so. He had spent most of his morning doing small random things. There was thirty minutes of practicing yo-yo. That had quickly ended when Daniel poked his head in, startling Jack and nearly causing him to smack himself in the face with the errant device. There was that hour where he had tried origami. There was now a large pile of crumbled paper on the corner of his desk. Then, there had been that moment of weakness when he actually pulled out a book and attempted to read it. It was the most boring thing ever written, and just perfect for the boring day.

Until…

"Off-World Activation!"

"Yes!" He shouted, jumping from his seat and rushing from the room. He knew the outburst was perhaps very inappropriate, but he was about to go insane sitting there watching the clock tick by.

Major Samantha Carter sighed to herself and followed, her method being much more quiet and reserved.

"Was that…" Daniel began, meeting her in the hall outside the control room overlooking the 'embarkation room.' Sam knew exactly what he was asking and answered before the question had even reached his lips.

"Yes, Daniel, that was the Colonel."

"Well… he, uh, sounded… excited." He spoke haltingly, pushing his glass up on his nose, his eyes darting around in their characteristic way.

"He seemed very listless." Sam answered, "I was explaining…." What followed what a 'short' description of one of her new projects.

Daniel gave her a look. "Sam…"

"Daniel?" She asked, then thought about it and sighed, "_right_." Naturally the Colonel was not much for explanations, especially her techno babble.

"There's a message coming in." Walter said. (Note: "Walter" is the Chevron guy, as me and my friends refer to him, if you don't know.) He hit a few buttons and a voice came over the intercom inside the room.

"People of the Tau'ri. I wish to speak with you on a very important matter. It would be unwise to decline."

"Who…" Hammond started, but O'Neill was already muttering the identity of the voice's owner. His tone was thick with emotion. Hatred being the most prominent.

"_Klorel_."

They all exchanged glances. Why would Klorel want to talk to them?

O'Neill leaned forward and replied, "what do you want? This better be good."

"Colonel O'Neill." Klorel drawled. "Can't say I'm enthralled to hear your voice, but you will do." There was a pause before he continued, as if considering his next words. It was perhaps a good thing they were on opposite ends of the radio. O'Neill might have strangled him - - well, after extracting him from Skaara of course. "As I said, I have something to discuss with you, and I believe that you will find it very interesting."

"Would I now?"

"Indeed." Another pause. "I know you do not trust me--"

_He tried to kill us._ O'Neill mouthed, rolling his eyes.

"-- In fact, I do not trust you either."

They thought Jack was going to crack, but luckily he didn't.

Klorel continued, unaware of the look of complete contempt falling over the Colonel's face. "I say this because I wish to make a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal would we want to make with Goa'uld scum like you. Not to mention you've taken over a friend of ours." Jack pointed out.

"That's exactly one of the things I want to talk to you about, but not now, and not in this fashion. Perhaps we could meet?"

"_Meet?_" O'Neill barked. "You think we're stupid? As soon as we got there you'd ambush us. No."

"I will come there." This statement caused collective silence. Was this a trick? Or was he seriously in need to talk to them? Either way it was worth finding out.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

There was an arsenal waiting for Klorel at the end of the ramp. If he tried anything he would find himself in a very bad way. For Skaara's sake he hoped Klorel was smarter than his Father, Apophis. The last thing he wanted to see was Skaara get hurt. He kept wondering what Klorel was talking about when he Skaara was one of the things he wanted to discuss with them. He didn't want to hear what the Goa'uld said, but then again he was curious as to hell to see what he was up to. Did Apophis even know he was here? Or was it a clever ruse? If it was the later Klorel would wish he would have never heard of the Tau'ri.

He came exactly when he said he would. He arrived from another planet, two Jaffa at each side and one in front of him. "Is that it?" Daniel looked around to his companions. They all seemed to think the same thing he did, that any minute a whole army would come swarming through the Stargate. When the wormhole disengaged it became apparent, to everyone's surprise, that Klorel had been telling the truth.

"Put down your weapons." O'Neill ordered over the intercom when he saw the Jaffa were defenseless. The only weapon that he could see was the ribbon device on Klorel's right hand.

The Prince put out his other hand and moved the front guard aside, saying something to him in Goa'uld. With that Klorel stepped up and regarded the SG-1 standing above in the control room. "As you see, I have kept my word. Perhaps that will mean something in the future."

"Just _maybe_." O'Neill said. Everyone let him do the talking. Daniel might have been a relation, but it was O'Neill that had the more personal stake in this situation.

Skaara had been very important to Jack, and when he had been kidnapped and then taken by the Goa'uld it had seemed a part of the colonel's soul had been ripped from him. It was almost like losing Charlie again, being that Skaara had become like a son in the short time they had known each other. Except in Skaara's case Jack had been left with hope that one day he would return, safe and okay.

"I wish to speak to them in private." Klorel turned to his guards. They looked wary of the situation, but the prince added, "the Tau'ri always keep their word. They said I would be safe as long as I was here. Go with their people." The last bit was spoken with a little more bite. It was an order. Without another word, or look, the Jaffa followed the men to one of the guest rooms.

Once they were gone Jack and the rest of SG-1 came down the stairs and into the Gate-room. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want you to help me destroy my father."

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

__

Briefing Room

"Now repeat what you said again…" Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You want us to what!?"

"Kill my father, or _rather_, you help _me_ kill my father." Klorel eased back in his chair, dark eyes moving over every human present. He steepled his fingers before him on the table.

It was an odd gesture that Daniel couldn't help but notice. The oddest thing about knowing someone and then having them taken over by a Goa'uld was getting used to the idea, but if there had been any doubt in anyone's mind - - not that there was - - that would have erased it. Daniel could have never imagined Skaara acting with such a professional, business-like manner. He was intelligent, yes, but that was a completely different thing than this Godfather meets loan-shark act.

"Why would you want us to do that?" Sam asked, addressing Klorel for the first time.

He turned his head to study her a moment before replying. "Why would you want to know? I want him dead, so do you. Isn't that enough for a partnership?" He looked confused, an expression they had never seen on Klorel's face before. Usually it was just frustration, anger, or overconfidence.

"Well, it would be nice to have that kind of help with ridding the universe of him, but," Sam stopped and glanced at O'Neill. He took over.

"What Major Carter is trying to say is that, we'd like to believe you with just your word and everything, but you _are_ a Goa'uld, and we'd love some proof. You know, like a _reason._"

Klorel nodded, then leaned forward, eyes glowing purposely. "I see. How is this for you? He is standing in the way of my rule. I want his domain. I want his power as my own. The only way to do this is for him to be dead. Then _I_ will be granted his kingdom. Is that enough reason for a Goa'uld to commit patricide?" He sat back again, calmly considering each of them.

"Now, ya see," Jack shook his hand at him, looking at the others, "_that_ sounds like a Goa'uld." He didn't see the small smile creep into Klorel's lips. "But, I don't see what this has to do with us, and what makes you think we can even do it again. _Again_, I say! How many times have we 'killed' his ass?"

"Two, sir." Carter replied.

"Three." Jack relayed to Klorel like he wasn't even in the same room.

"That is because you did not do it properly." He stated simply with a condescending smirk.

"Oh? Really?"

"Just because I'm a parasite that happens to pretend I'm a God doesn't make me stupid, Colonel O'Neill." Klorel said. Everyone grew silent at his word usage. He sighed in exasperation, "I _repeat_. I am not stupid. Yes, I know very well _what_ I am. The others are the fools." He growled, almost to himself, "they pretend even around each other. That's they're problem. They've been playing the part for so long they've forgotten the most important part: we are _not_ Gods. This makes them vulnerable. This makes my father vulnerable."

He paused, and then continued. "He's like a child. A foolish child who cannot even imagine defeat. He's been so close so many times and has escaped. He has come to believe he is invincible. This has to stop. He has to go. He is not only a threat to you, but to the Galaxy. If he is allowed to continue on this self-imposed quest of his everything will be turned upside down… and I will never get the chance of becoming a System Lord myself."

"Well," Jack said sarcastically. "We can't let _that_ happen. We must help him now!"

"I shouldn't have come here." Klorel stood angrily. "Skaara said you would aid me, but he must have been wrong."

"Wait." O'Neill reached out and grabbed his arm. "What is this about Skaara?"

"He said you would help me, no matter the reason. Getting rid of Apophis can help both of us. The how's and why's are not important, only the fact that we might have worked together. Perhaps even came to a truce."

"I help you, you help us?" Daniel inquired.

"Yes." Klorel nodded. "I was thinking perhaps a trade, not only in protection from me, _if_ I take control of Apophis' fleet, but in a very dear friend of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

Klorel motioned to his body. Skaara's body. "You want your friend back. You may have him. I will find another host and leave him behind when everything is done."

"We can't let you do that." Sam said.

"Why not?" Two voices cried at once. Jack and Klorel looked at each other in horror.

"Sir," Sam said, "that would be wrong of us to do that. I know Skaara means a lot to you," and Jack's face hardened, trying to hide the obvious emotion of truth from everyone, "but trading him for someone else. That's just as wrong as if we were the Goa'uld, taking people to become slaves."

There was a moment where Klorel bowed his head, as if going into himself. "What if we reach an agreement about that?"

"What kind of agreement?" Daniel asked.

"I won't _take_ a host. I'll find a willing one and I'll…" He growled out the last bit, "I'll _share_ the body."

"You mean like the Tok'ra?" Sam suggested.

"Don't compare me to those treacherous hypocrites." Klorel snapped. "_Never_."

"How do we know you won't just enslave your host after you get him?" Jack said.

"You can come check on him from time to time." Klorel offered. "Talk to him."

"You could pretend."

"Call the Tollan and have them send the device I requested." Klorel sighed.

"What device?" Jack demanded.

"It will assure you that I will tell the truth, and it will also be the reason you will grow to trust me."

"I seriously doubt that." Jack said, but turned to Sam, "get a hold of Narim and ask him if he knows what Klorel's talking about."

With a nod, Sam left the room.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

While they waited Klorel made himself comfortable, as far away from everyone else as possible. He crossed his arms and lowered his head, eyes closed. "What's he doing?"

"E.T. phone home?" Jack joked. When no one laughed he sighed and sat back. "Tough crowd."

From across the room Klorel glanced up out of the top of his eyes, but only a moment before diving back into his own little world. ::_Colonel O'Neill finds himself very witty._::

:: _He's always been like that._::

:: _I remember. _::

_:: Why didn't you tell them? ::_

_:: Tell them what? ::_

_:: The real reason you want to kill Apophis. ::_

_:: Which is? ::_

_:: Don't act dumb. You can hide it from them, but you can't hide it from me. I'm in your head, Klorel.::_

_:: They would not believe me. It would cause more trouble than it would do good. So for now, I'm the evil son. ::_

_:: You know, you can actually be a pretty decent… being… when you put your mind to it. ::_

_:: Silence, host. ::_

Klorel's comment was only met with a light laughter. The Prince sighed.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

It wasn't long before Narim arrived with a small case. He greeted Sam with the usual awkward smile and a hug. "I assume that Klorel is here?" He said.

"Yes." O'Neill said. "He's waiting in the briefing room. How do you know about all this?"

"He contacted us a few days ago, asking if he could possibly borrow this device in the near future. That is all he told us, but he did say _you_ would be the one to ask for it."

"_Son of a bitch_." Jack shook his head with a laugh, "What does it do?"

"It is designed to - -"

"Stop." Jack held his hand up. "Laymen's terms."

Narim pulled the device from the box. It looked like a collar or choker. The material of the band looked almost like metal, but it was flexible and soft. In the center of the front, adjacent to the clasp in the back, was a transparent jewel. "When place on a person what has two personalities, such as Skaara and Klorel it will show which has control at the time."

"Neat toy."

"I get it." Daniel said, "he's going to let Skaara talk to us."

"Why would he do that? He would tell us if Klorel's lying." Sam said.

"What if he's not lying?" Daniel replied.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

"I'm not lying."

They all jumped. Klorel was standing nearby.

"What are you doing here! You're supposed to be upstairs. Teal'c you were supposed to be watching him."

"I no longer wanted to be alone with him." The Jaffa replied, eyes moving to the Goa'uld Prince with annoyance.

Klorel grinned and shrugged. "What can I say, must be my _charm_."

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Klorel allowed Narim to put the collar on so everyone knew there was no way he could tamper with it. "Pleased?" He asked.

"No, let us talk to Skaara." Jack said, frowning.

"Of course." He nodded. After a few minutes of silence he blinked. The light on the collar went from red to blue.

"O'Neill, it is nice to see you again." Skaara smiled.

"Skaara?" Jack stood up from his seat. "Is that really you?" He studied him suspiciously.

"Yes, it's me."

"Narim?" Sam prompted.

Narim nodded, "it is your friend. The one that speaks is Skaara."

A smile broke out on Jack's face. "Been a while. You don't call, you don't write." He cracked, embracing the younger man.

Skaara laughed, "I have been busy, or rather, Klorel has. Trying to take over the Galaxy is a time consuming job."

"Not lost your sense of humor, I see."

"No." Skaara replied, then became serious. "What Klorel says is true. All of it. Once you have helped him kill his father I will be free to go home. There is no trick, no other plan."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not, O'Neill." Skaara said. "For once Klorel means you no harm, only his father, and he is willing to repay your kindness with much of his own."

"You know you just used _Klorel_ and _kindness_ in a sentence together."

"They both start with a K." Skaara said.

O'Neill frowned. Then he burst out laughing. "Nice, Skaara, real nice. Okay. So he's not lying. What next?"

"There's no plan yet as to how all of this is to happen. That is one of the reasons he came to you first. Start a fresh plan. He things you're innovative, creative."

"Does he now?" Daniel said, raising an eyebrow. What nice words from a Goa'uld.

"There's only one catch." Skaara.

"And that is?" Jack moaned. He knew it.

"He doesn't want the majority of research and planning to be done with SG-1."

"And why not?" Jack.

"I'll let him explain."

_Blue to Red._

"Face it," Klorel said, "you're all too biased to my, let us say, delicate position."

"Delicate position?" Jack wrinkled his nose.

Klorel frowned. "I am unamused." He commented, then growled. "You're too damned close to my host. Your feelings will get in the way!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Chill out, Klorel." He held up his hands. "So what do you want?"

"Another team, or perhaps a person to assist me with the needed research. Preferably someone like Dr. Jackson. A linguist. One that knows Goa'uld and multiple ancient earth culture languages."

"I know the perfect one." Daniel said. "and she works right here at Cheyenne mountain."

"No…" Jack shook his head. "You don't mean- -"

"Yes, Jack. Dr. Sullenger."

* * *

Song quote used above is "Darkness" by Disturbed.

First chapter. Kind long. Wow… didn't mean it to be **_Ten_** pages. I do that sometimes though, get carried away. I wasn't going to write this story, but I think it's a kinda neat idea. And its another alternative universe (I guess. Considering I change stuff…) Also I have a few friends, especially one cough Tasi cough who absolutely love Klorel. So, tell me whatcha think.

I have most of the next chapter complete, but it would be nice to get some reviews before continuing. I have my other stories, you know.

**_Next Chapter: Introductions  
_**Klorel and Skaara - - and I guess you, too - - get to meet their "babysitter" Dr. Irisa Sullenger. And she's not exactly what they expected…


	2. Burden

Chapter Two

_Burden_

_

* * *

_

Paper bags and angry voices under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action; these words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door and open up my mind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Irisa Sullenger graduated with top honors with her degree in archaeology the last thing she expected was to be plucked up by the Air Force. What would they want with a young linguist with radical ideas about the past? When she found out she was more giddy and excited than she was shocked or frightened. Since then she had worked at Stargate command, mostly translating alien texts and visiting other planets to do off-world excavations. Sometimes she even did work as an interpreter when someone like Daniel Jackson wasn't available.

She had always tried to do what was needed and asked of her.

Until now.

"No Way!" Dr. Sullenger cried, leaping to her feet. "There is _no way_ I'm gonna work with that no-good, slimy, murdering _Goa'uld_! You understand me General? I am _not_ with your little military unit here, and I have made it perfectly clear that if anything comes up I feel uncomfortable with I will decline Well, I'm severely declining."

Irisa liked General Hammond very much. In fact, he was the Father to the entire SGC in a way. Like a parent he always made sure home was a nice, safe, and mostly happy place. However, none of that could sway her ideas. She hated the Goa'uld and everything they were with everything she had. To willingly work with one would be going back on everything she had ever said or promised herself.

"You have done very well in serving this institution, Doctor. I don't force you to take this assignment, but I must impress the importance of this."

Irisa nodded. "I understand, but I'm sure you know my reasons. If I change my mind then I'll let you know immediately." _When Hell freezes over. _She stood. "May I be excused? I have some work to do."  
Hammond let her go.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

"No-good, slimy, murdering Goa'uld. Good description of Klorel," Skaara commented with a smirk, "and she hasn't even met him yet." He, Daniel, and Jack were watching the proceedings from another room.

However, the joke eluded Daniel. "I really hoped Irisa would agree to this." Daniel said, his brows furrowing with worry. She was perfected for this job, and frankly she was one of the only ones he trusted with this. And the only one he knew could get the job done quickly and precisely.

"I knew she wouldn't. Especially after what happened to Matthews." Jack replied, leaning against the wall. "I don't blame her."

"What happened?" Skaara inquired.

"Brent Matthews was a member of her research team, not to mention her fiancé. On an off-world dig they uncovered some interesting finds. Unfortunately one of them was a Goa'uld symbiote. It took control of Matthews and tried to kill the team and return to earth. Irisa… Irisa was forced to kill him." Jack said, "she hasn't been the same since."

Skaara didn't know what to say to that. Dr. Sullenger must feel terrible.

"I think we should try to talk to her again." Daniel said, "Skaara, you want to come with me?"

"If it's all right, I would like to talk to her. Maybe if she hears she will be helping someone it will change her mind."

"Perhaps." Daniel agreed.

"Go ahead." Jack said, "I'll tell Hammond. I don't think he'll mind the help. You know this wouldn't be a problem if Klorel wasn't so damned picky."

Skaara shrugged. He couldn't help that.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

They kept all the artifacts in the same area so Dr. Sullenger's Lab and Office were very close to that of Daniel's. It was smaller, but very homey. Irisa spent most of her time on the compound working. She liked to be alone. The only time she ever moved from the quiet and solitude of her niche was when she was out assisting others on a project. Outside work she had a very thin spread of patience for her fellow humans. It was easier to think when she was by herself, and it seemed now was a good time to be thinking.

"Doctor?"

An accented voice made her turn to the door. Standing there was a young man, perhaps late teens, if she really pushed her assumptions, maybe early twenties. He was very dark, in that he had long dark hair and deep brown eyes. Those eyes were full of question.

"Yes?" She put down the artifact she had been studying. "Is there something that you need?" Apparently there was something he wanted to ask her. She didn't typically care about interlopers, and would more often than not bite their head off when they disturbed her, especially when she was thinking about something important. Yet there was something vulnerable and unthreatening about him so she tried to tone down the attitude. He probably didn't mean any harm, much less know about her rules.

"I wanted to speak to you if that is possible." He said, slowly pronouncing each word as if he were nervous about something. He came all the way into the room.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Not to sound suspicious or anything, but I don't usually have strangers waltzing in here."

"I understand." He nodded. "My name is Skaara. I'm Daniel's brother-in-law. Dr. Jackson." He elaborated.

_Wait… Skaara. That sounds familiar. Dr. Jackson's brother in law… Yes… I remember now._ "You're a Goa'uld." She spat, stepping back. "Get out!" She threw her hand toward the door. "Get out of her, now! Get away from me."

"Please." He pleaded. "I just want to have a few words with you."

"You've had more than your share. Out." She said angrily. "I don't take to being in the presence of murderers."

He paused, but didn't leave. "I'm not a murderer." He said softly, "and I'm not a Goa'uld, although there is one present here."

"You're not?" Irisa challenged, but then she saw the expression in his eyes. The deep sorrow and the pain. "…but you can't be. You can't really be Daniel's brother. The Goa'uld don't allow their host to talk."

"It's part of the truce. If Klorel wants the Tau'ri to help him on his venture then he must let me speak at will. To prove this he has allowed the Tollan to place this device on me so everyone will know who is speaking." He lifted his hand and touched a necklace-like collar around his neck. There was a gem of some sorts emitting a blue light. "When it is blue it is I. When it turns Red you are talking to Klorel. With this he cannot silence me, not like he could anyway if he wants to defeat his father. When all this is over he has promised to release me and choose another host."

"So, you're just signing someone else's death warrant. How _rich_… If I had know this I would have told Hammond 'hell no.'"

"No, wait. Listen., please…"

Irisa sighed and waved her hand. It wouldn't hurt, would it? "This better be good."

"The next host much be voluntary, and he has made a deal that he will act similarly to the Tok'ra. He will share the body he inhabits."

"And you believe him?" Either he's really trusting, or really naï ve.

"He seems sincere. Doing this will assure him Apophis' domain. He believes this is a small price to pay for being able to rule completely."

"Brilliant." Irisa said, rolling her eyes. "So he's an entrepreneur. Give him a Scooby snack."

Skaara ignored her negativity. "He'll do what he has to so he can get what he wants." He paused. "This is the first time something he wants overlaps something the Tau'ri want. He is willing to work with them, and you, to reach this common goal."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said humorlessly.

"I have been trying to find a way to get home for so long. Please, you have to help us. Help me."

"I really care about your plight, I do, but why can't Dr. Jackson help. He's closer to you." She asked.

"Klorel insists minimal contact with SG-1." Skaara said, speaking clearly, as if he were quoting directly from the source. "He said they were 'too biased when handling his delicate situation.'"

Irisa grinned at his obvious sarcasm. "You mean the fact they know _you_."

"That would be it." He said, "Daniel said you were the best here. I trust his judgment, and I would very much like to work with you."

"You pose a good argument, Skaara." Irisa said, spinning a pencil in her hand. "I don't know what to say. If I tell you no then I'll feel bad, but it I tell you yes…" She sighed.

"I heard about what happened. I'm very sorry. I understand if that is a problem."

Irisa bowed her head. He just _had_ to be sweet about it. "Tell you what. I'll think about it, which was more than what I was going to do."

"Thank you."

"I haven't made my choice yet." She reminded, pointing the pencil at him. "Don't get too excited." He nodded, but was confident.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

:: _She won't do it._ :: Klorel said smugly as Skaara left Dr. Sullenger's office.

:: _She will. I know she will._ :: Skaara replied, smiling to himself. Klorel was such a pessimist sometimes. One little thing out of place and he predicted the whole universe was to crumble to pieces.

:: _Now, you see that's the difference between you and me. I'm a realist. I see things the way they **are** - - not the way I wish them to be. You're going to be very disappointed._ :: Klorel was sure he was right. And he _wasn't_ a pessimist. That was such a bad word. He just didn't see a reason for seeing the sunny side of everything. It was pointless and didn't help a situation any. You had to take action to get what you wanted, not sit back and let it happen like Skaara was always pushing him to do.

:: _No, the difference between you and me is that you like to be miserable. Don't even try to argue. It is true, and you know it. You want a reason to whine and throw a tantrum and act the part of angry little demi-god, but-- _::

:: _I don't **act**, and about those so-called tantrums, it just gets tiring being around clueless, stupid humans all the time. It's **frustrating**._ ::

:: _And I don't know frustrating?_ :: Skaara countered scoffing. :: _Please, Klorel, remember who you're talking to. I'm not one of your naïve little servants. _::

There was silence for a moment before Klorel spoke again. :: _Yes, you're right. You're my **host**, and that means you shut up and leave me alone. _::

::_ You never do like to lose an argument. _::

:: _I'm not losing. I'm just tired of hearing your voice in my head. _::

:: _Then get a new host._ :: Skaara commented, then delivered his parting shot, ::_and you **are **very much losing this argument. _::

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Irisa knew she was doing the right thing. _Then why does it feel so terrible?_ She thought to herself, sipping her drink as she leaned back in her chair. The fire in her hearth roared with the same chaos that was rising in her chest. She didn't want to be doing this. In fact she felt like a traitor. She knew she would be helping that young man, Skaara, and indeed, he deserved to be helped. Yet in helping him she would also be furthering whatever dastardly plans that Goa'uld had.

And that was unacceptable.

She threw her glass against the wall and it shattered, the shards tinkling briefly before resting on her hard wood floor. She buried her head in her hands and leaned forward, the tears coming in an onslaught of anguish and sorrow. "I don't know what to do, Brent." She whispered, voice choked with emotion as she picked up the picture from the side table. "I just don't know what to do. I wish you were here."

She curled up on the couch and drew a blanket around her shoulders. Sometimes she wished she had never heard of the Stargate, or the Goa'uld. Maybe it would have been even better if she had never met Brent. If she wouldn't have fallen in low she wouldn't be in so much pain. She closed her eyes and let the fire's warmth drift over her until she fell asleep.

Time moved on.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

"I don't think she's coming." Jack O'Neill said, leaning back in his chair. He was so tempted to prop his feet up on the briefing room table, but he didn't feel like getting glared at by General Hammond so he refrained. He raised his wrist and looked at the watch. "Nope, don't think she's coming at all."

"Be patient, Jack." Daniel said, tapping his pencil against the table. "I saw her getting out files on Klorel yesterday. I think she's considering taking the job."

"Or maybe she was just finding more reasons to decline." Jack shot back. "I'm tellin' you, Dr. Sullenger's never going to go for it. If she does show up it will be to tell us where to shove it - - in a nice way of course. Irisa would never openingly become disrespectful."

"I didn't know you were such a great student of character observation, Colonel O'Neill, especially mine." A feminine voice said humorlessly from the doorway. They all turned. Irisa was standing there, her arms full of folders and papers. She turned her head to where Skaara was sitting and smiled. "Looks like we will be working together."

"I take it, Doctor, that you are accepting the assignment?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir, I am. After a very interesting chat with our friend here," She nodded at Skaara, "he convinced me its worth it. I don't suppose that I can get out of meeting Klorel?" After a moment of silence she said with a sigh, "thought not."

* * *

Song quote used above is "Runaway" by Linkin Park

Chapter two, complete. Apparently, cos I posted it. Ha. Ahem. Anyway. I was trying to make the situation as personal for Irisa as I could. Tell me what you think, you usually do. Thanks for the support. And for all those reading Best Kept Secret I'm still trying to work on the next chapter. I've just had lots of inspiration for other stories, such as this one, and my classes get in the way. And now I'm sick again and have FMS. Fuzzy Mind Syndrome. Haha. I'll try to work as fast as I can.

Toodles all.

Chapter Three: Irisa begins work with Klorel… and proves just how unsmooth he is…


End file.
